Seto
by Dancho
Summary: AU: Seto gets depressed and starts to hurt himself. Who can help? Rated for language, ideas and self inflicted pain.
1. Seto

AN: My first Yu-Gi-Oh story. This was originally written for my eyes only, but I'm posting it anyway. It's rather odd.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 1: Seto  
  
Seto's POV= ###  
  
Mokuba's POV= ***  
  
Yugi's POV= @@@  
  
'.' = Seto's thoughts  
  
///.///= Mokuba's thoughts  
  
[.] = Yugi's thoughts  
  
###I pace the room, wringing my hands. This week just hadn't been my week. Things were starting to pile up! The company; school; Mokuba. Mokuba was my first and most important problem, but even that wasn't going well. I glance over my shoulder at the sudden sound from the doorway.  
  
"Mokuba?" I ask. The door opens a bit more to show my brother standing there.  
  
"Big brother?" He asks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why won't you come out? People are asking for you. You should eat something. Get some rest." Mokuba tells me.  
  
'Great! I'm supposed to be taking care of him! Not the other way around. Shows what a lousy brother I am.' I think to myself, sitting on the bed.  
  
"How do you know I'm not sleeping?" I ask after a minute.  
  
"I can hear you. Seto, you worry me! What's wrong?" Mokuba asks, his eyes about to let his tears spill over.  
  
'Good job, Seto! Now you've made him cry.'  
  
"Awww, come here kid." I sigh, pulling him onto my lap. "It's okay. You don't need to cry." ###  
  
Kiaba waited 'til Mokuba had cried himself to sleep before carrying him to bed. He hated himself for worrying Mokuba. But the more he though about it, the worse his headache got. He went to the bathroom closet and took the aspirin bottle off the top shelf. He carefully read the back and dumped out the correct number of pills. He looked at the few pills and shrugged. 'Two or three more couldn't hurt.' He reasoned. He washed the pills down with a glass of milk and returned to the bathroom. On the way there he knocked into a lap stand. He caught the lap but noticed the lack of pain. He slammed his foot into the wall. No pain. He sighed inwardly.  
  
'I deserve pain. How could I not? I'm such a failure!' Kiaba groaned. He slammed him foot into the wall. Still nothing.  
  
"I should hurt! I should hurt!" Kiaba chanted over and over to himself as he slammed his foot into the wall. After a few minutes, he realized that, though the aspirin had made him light headed, it was definitely stopping him from feeling the pain. Kiaba shook his head, unable to walk properly. He was so tired. He dragged himself to bed and collapsed, too tired to change or even pull the blankets up.  
  
*** I woak up in my bed but no memories of taking myself there. ///Seto must have taken me./// I reason. ///He always takes care of me.///  
  
I pull myself out of bed and hurry to dress.  
  
///Seto might be angry with me if I over slept. He ran a strict schedule and sometimes I can't keep up but he knows I try and most of the time only shakes his head with a small smile. Some people think he's mean to me, but he's not! He and I are best friends! I look out for him and he looks out for me./// I grin as I remember the time in the orphanage when some kids were bulling me and he beat them into the ground. He had to clean the entire kitchen for a week but he never told them why he hit those bullies. ///He's always been there to protect me.///  
  
I run out of the room and into the kitchen, but Seto isn't there. ///Where is he?/// I wonder. ///He's always been there to make me breakfast.///  
  
I walk quietly to his room and press the door open. He's sleeping on the bed as if he had collapsed there. I creep in there and pull the covers up, thankful that at least he was sleeping. I scrawl and note to him and call one of Seto's guards to drive me to school. The guard doesn't protest because sometimes if Seto was REALLY busy on a project he would ask me if I would mind a servant driving me in. He always asked me first; always wanting me to make the decisions in those matters. I get into the limo and wait for the guard to pull away. ***  
  
Kiaba blanked, hoping the bright light would go away. He picked his head up and looked at the covers that had been pulled up around his chin. He pushed them down and looked at the clock on his bedside table. The red numbers flashed cheerily, making them next to impossible to read. Kiaba vowed to throw that clock out the window and invent a voice automated talking one as soon as he figured out what time it was.  
  
"Twelve-.thirty." Kiaba read. "Twelve-thirty?!"  
  
Kiaba threw the covers off and pulled his overcoat on. He pushed his hair down and ran into Mokuba's room.  
  
"Mokuba? We're going to be late." Kiaba said dashing into Mokuba's room, but he wasn't there. Kiaba picked the note up and read it.  
  
"Dear Seto. You were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't wake you. I've arranged a ride to school for myself. I skipped breakfast but I grabbed some extra money for a double lunch. -Mokuba."  
  
'This is perfect! I'm his guardian but he's acting like the parent! How could I be such an asshole?' Kiaba groaned smacking himself. 'Poor kid! He doesn't need that. I'll make it up to him after school.'  
  
He rushed out the door grabbing his car keys and a pair of sunglasses. He'd never planed on wearing them, but Mokuba had seen them once and insisted he buy them. He put them on and was glad he had, as the sun beat down on him. He drove to school, narrowly missing another car and two traffic cones. When he had pulled into the parking lot, he grabbed his stuff and ran into the office. The secretary looked surprised but accepted his excuse about his crappy engine. He walked out of the office and sprinted to his class.  
  
'If that secretary bought the BS about the engine I wonder what other crap she takes.' Kiaba laughed to himself. He turned the corner and slammed into a person coming the other way.  
  
"I'm sorry." The person apologized, helping Kiaba stand up.  
  
"No need." Kiaba sneered brushing aside. The person waited 'til he was gone before shrugging to his friend.  
  
"I guess even CEO's have their off days." The kid shrugged.  
  
### I manage to slip into the back of the classroom without drawing too much attention to myself. 'I may be the smartest one in this whole school, but that doesn't mean they have to notice me.' I sneer, grabbing the few papers I need and turning them in. Some of the kids near my seat shoot me weird looks but I don't look at the back. 'If no one notices my sunglasses, I may be able to wear them the whole day.' I muse. 'It's only for a few more hours.' I manage to make it to all my classes and even to the car park before I have to take myself off autopilot. I got in and drove over to Mokuba's school. I got there just as the letting out bell was ringing and Mokuba rushed over to my car a few minutes later. He hoped in and let me buckle his seat belt for him.  
  
"Hello, big brother!" he chirped. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"You should have woken me up." I reprimanded him. His smile fell from his face.  
  
"But you haven't been sleeping well. I though it would be best to let you catch up on those lost hours."  
  
"It's alright. We'll be back on schedule tomorrow. Do want to go somewhere? I want to make up to for not driving you to school." I apologize.  
  
"Ice cream?" he asks hopefully. I nod and his face lights up with a smile. ###  
  
Yugi stepped into the parking lot just in time to see Kiaba pull away.  
  
"I'm telling you." Joey was telling Tea. "There is something seriously wrong with that guy. He ran into me and didn't even bother to insult me! Weird!"  
  
[That does sound strange.] Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"No kidding!" Tristan muttered. "It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. Kiaba's usually so focused. And on time."  
  
"You mean he was late?" Tea asked.  
  
"Very late! Joey and I were on our way back from lunch when it happened."  
  
"Maybe he was coming back from lunch." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"No way. He's got the first lunch. We have the third." Joey sighed. Yugi felt himself get worried. It wasn't like he and Kiaba were the best of friends, but this was very unlike him.  
  
***I flipped the page in my textbook and frowned at the new math problems. Seto was good at math but he only explained how to do the problems, always making me do the work. I already knew how to do them; I just didn't want to. I sighed and listened as the doorbell rang. Seto didn't hire personal servants for the house, only guards who had gone to their own homes about an hour ago. Seto was in the shower so I went to the door and looked through the peephole. It was a short boy, about my height, and another blond haired boy. I opened the door and raised an eyebrow. The taller blond shrugged to the shorter boy. That boy shrugged back and faced me.  
  
"Is this Seto Kiaba's house?" he asked.  
  
"It is." I shrugged, opening the door more to let them in. ///Seto isn't going to like them being in here./// I thought to myself.  
  
"May we speak to him?" The boy asked again. I told them to wait, and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Big brother?" I ask, pushing the door open.  
  
"Hum?" he asked poking his head out from behind the curtain and wiping the soap out of his eyes.  
  
"There are some people who want to see you." I shrug.  
  
"Do they have an appointment?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then tell them to go away and make one. I can't be expected to jump out of the shower of just anyone." He shrugged, returning to his shower. I went back downstairs and made Seto's excuses. The boys seemed to accept them and left, thanking me for my time.*** 


	2. Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 2: Night  
  
@@@ Joey and I turned away from the door and went back down the sidewalk. I hadn't really expected to talk to Kiaba.  
  
"I didn't know Kiaba hired kids." Joey was saying.  
  
"That wasn't an employee." I corrected Joey. "That was Mokuba, Kiaba's brother."  
  
"Oops." Joey shrugged. "That kid didn't seem very friendly, all the same. Maybe living with Kiaba has killed any nice-ness in the guy."  
  
"Maybe it was the fact that he knew Kiaba wouldn't like to be disturbed. He said Kiaba was working on a project."  
  
"Project, smroject. I bet Kiaba was sleeping."  
  
"Now?" I asked. "Seems kinda early."  
  
"Whatever you say, Yug." Joey shrugged. I sighed and let Joey lead the way back home. @@@  
  
Kiaba scrawled down the answers to his homework papers and glanced at his watch. He walked, slowly and quietly up the stairs and opened the door to Mokuba's room. It was late, but Kiaba wanted to make sure Mokuba was getting the right amount of sleep. When he was satisfied that Mokuba was sleeping, Kiaba crept to the bathroom closet and popped a few tablets. He went back to his room and reviewed the day. The trip to the ice cream store had been cut short by a message from the company. He had had to drop Mokuba at the house all alone and go back to his office. He had glanced in the rearview mirror and the look on Mokuba's face almost broke his heart.  
  
'Nice job, Kiaba.' He thought to himself, as the drugs took effect and his thoughts became slurred and tired. 'You try to make it up to him and only hurt him more. VERY smooth. You're a worthless brother. Mokuba doesn't need you.'  
  
~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~  
  
***I started to walk around the corner when I pulled back. Seto was getting glass of milk again. Every night for the past two weeks Seto had been taking a lot of medication. I wasn't sure what they were because he always put them back on the top shelf where I couldn't reach them. Every day the amount of pills he took was increasing. ///He also wasn't driving me to school, any more. /// I reminded myself. I was beginning to get rather worried, but I never let on to him, or to anyone else, that I knew. I watched Seto put the milk back and hid behind a chair. He stumbled past me and went to his room. I went to the counter and noticed that he hadn't put the pills away this time. I grabbed the bottle and read the container.  
  
"Aspirin." I read. I turned to the back like Seto had told me to find out the correct dosage. Seto was taking more than double the bottle suggested! I grabbed the bottle and ran to the bathroom. I poured the aspirin into the toilet and flushed. When I was satisfied they were gone, I threw away the container and went back to sleep. ***  
  
"Mr. Kiaba." The man said, his false smile wearing thin. "We are aware that you have been constantly late for the past two weeks."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kiaba nodded, fiddling with the sunglasses he was wearing. "I am aware of the fact. But you see, my car is rather old and."  
  
"Seto Kiaba, you are the CEO of a rich company. Buy yourself a new car or we shall be forced to fail you." The man growled, showing Kiaba to the door. The door slammed in Kiaba's face but he didn't flinch. He sneered and stuck out his tongue at the door. He knew it was childish but it made him feel better. He stormed away from office, not noticing the confused Yugi who was watching him.  
  
@@@I'm not sure why, but I follow Kiaba. Something is wrong; I can feel it. He goes into the bathroom and starts looking around for something in his case. After spending a few minutes without finding anything, he mutters something about 'the kitchen counter'.  
  
[What is he talking about?] I wonder. [He isn't making any sense!]  
  
He turns to leave and sees me. I try to pretend like I just came in, but he isn't fooled. He pulls his sunglasses down and gives me a withering glare before turning to leave. I don't tell anyone what happened until after school. I'm walking to my house with Joey, when I let it slip that I say Kiaba.  
  
"So?" Joey asked. I sigh. Joey never gets things unless they're spelled out for him. Fortunately after that he gets the picture.  
  
"He was looking for something, in the bathroom. You do things in the bathroom you don't want other people to know about. He's also been missing school and I heard the principal tell him that is he is close to failing. Something is wrong." I sigh, explaining it to Joey.  
  
"No kidding! He's a rich, obnoxious, spoiled brat. What's not wrong with him?"  
  
"It's something more than that." I whisper, turning in the direction of Kiaba's house. [I shouldn't say house.] I correct myself. [Mansion is more correct. But then again, where do you expect a rich CEO to live?]  
  
We reached the mansion and went up the walk. Joey knocked on the door and again Kiaba's brother opened it.  
  
"You again?" the boy asked.  
  
"May we please speak to Seto now?" I asked, as Joey and I were allowed in. The kid motioned for us to wait and he went in the direction of the kitchen. We heard some voices and a couple clanking of pots and pans. Then there was silence. Mokuba came back into the room with Kiaba following him. Kiaba took one look at us and sent Mokuba to his room.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It's alright. Why don't you play that new computer game I designed for your birthday?" Kiaba suggested. The kid's face brightened and he ran upstairs. Kiaba motioned for Joey and I to sit on the couch while he found a chair to sit in.  
  
"What do you want?" Kiaba asked.  
  
"Yug wants to know what's wrong with you." Joey supplied in his 'Hey, I'm just here for the ride' voice.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me." Kiaba said shortly.  
  
"Then why are you always late? Why are you in danger of failing?" I asked.  
  
"You have no business messing in this." Kiaba told us standing up. We stood with him. "Now get out. Think what you will, but if you try and separate Mokuba and I, I will kill you."  
  
Joey took a step towards the door, clearly frightened by the fire in Kiaba's eyes. I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"In case you need to reach me." I explained writing my address and phone number down on the paper. Kiaba took it and crumpled it up, his eyes never leaving my face.  
  
"Go." He told us. We went. @@@  
  
### 'How dare he!' I fume as I get my shaving kit out. 'He thinks he knows what's good for me!'  
  
I put the cream on my face and lift the razor. As much as I hate shaving I hate having a beard. Fortunately, the hair on my chin grows very slowly and I only have to shave every once and a while. I move to begin shaving and drop the razor. I stifle a shout of pain as the razor bites at my fingers. 'That hurts!' I scream at myself. 'What am I saying? I deserve pain! Yugi was right! I don't deserve Mokuba! I can't even get to school on time! How can I be expected to take care of him?'  
  
I look at the razor and slowly bring it closer to left wrist. I push my hand back and expose the inner arm. I take the razor and make a neat, long, gash in the arm. It stings like crazy but I continue. I begin to slash harder, making them crooked and smearing blood all over. The blood is on the bathroom tiles and on the walls. I stop, gasping for breath. The pain is unbearable! I move for the closet and pull the door open. I reach up and search for the bottle of aspirin. It isn't there. The pain is getting to me and it's harder to breath. I stumble and fall backwards, my head slamming against the closed door. It opens and I fall onto my back. The door slams against the wall and my head against the floor. I try to keep my eyes open but they're too tired. I look up and see Mokuba's shocked face before passing into darkness. ### 


	3. Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 3: Blood  
  
*** I ran over to Seto and tried to wake him up. ///Why is he bleeding so much? /// I ask myself. I grab the phone and try to think what to do. I couldn't think. I couldn't think of what to do! I look in Seto's pockets and take out the crumpled up number of the boy who had visited earlier. I dial the number and pray he's home. I wished I could call Kimi. She always knew what to do, but she wasn't going to be back in town until tomorrow. The phone rings and finally a boy answers it.  
  
"Game shop." He says.  
  
"Is this Yugi?" I ask, reading the name off the crushed piece of paper.  
  
"Hold please." The voice tells me. A few seconds later another voice comes on the line.  
  
"This is Yugi." The voice tells me. "Who is this?"  
  
"You've got to help me!" I beg, ignoring his question. "He's bleeding everywhere and he won't speak to me."  
  
"Who's bleeding?" the boys asks.  
  
"Seto!" I yell at him.  
  
"Mokuba?" he asks.  
  
"He's bleeding." I whimper. "What do I do?"  
  
"I'm coming over right now." The voice tells me. "Take a wet towel and wash the bleeding areas 'til you can see what is causing the blood. When you can see the wounds, take another towel and press it against they cuts 'til either the towel is soaked or the bleeding stops. I'm going to get off now, but only to call an ambulance. Once they know, I'm going to call you back."  
  
I hear a click on the other end of the line and curse. Rushing back over to Seto, I do what the Yugi boy told me to. I look at Seto's face, which is quickly losing color, and pray that help will come soon. ***  
  
@@@I ran to the door and pulled Joey with me.  
  
"Drive." I ordered, as Joey got in his car. Joey shrugged and fished his keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Where to master?" Joey laughed.  
  
"Kiaba mansion." I told him, while flipping through a first aid section of my biology textbook.  
  
"Again?" Joey asked, not sensing my urgency.  
  
"Yes. Seto had an accident and Mokuba called us. Didn't you wonder why I was calling the emergency services?" I muttered, reading up on cuts and blood.  
  
"Not really." Joey shrugged, as he started driving like a New York City taxicab. We fished in and out of traffic, collecting many rude gestures and horn blasts. When we finally got there the ambulance was already taking a stretcher out of the house. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Mokuba.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"They're taking Seto to the hospital, but they won't let me ride with him."  
  
"It's okay." Joey told the boy. "We'll follow them."  
  
We all ran to the car and followed the speeding ambulance to the hospital staff rushed him away. I waited with Mokuba until they had stabilized Kiaba, but Joey had to go home early. The doctor came out and tried to smile down at Mokuba.  
  
"He's stabilized, but he's in a coma." The doctor said, trying to keep the smiling.  
  
"May I see him?" Mokuba asked politely.  
  
"Of course. Room 26 on the right." The doctor told him. I waited 'til Mokuba was gone before taking the doctor aside.  
  
"What are his chances?" I asked.  
  
"Not good. In fact if you know any other family members or close friends, you may want to contact them."  
  
[Oh, G-d! This is worse than I thought.] I gasped inwardly. "Why didn't you tell Mokuba?"  
  
"No need to worry him. We're doing our best, but there was so much blood loss."  
  
"I see." I sigh nodding. I go down the hallway to Kiaba's room. @@@  
  
***I walk into the room and look around. ///Seto wouldn't like this room. /// I sigh. ///He always liked darker colors. Black, dark blue, grays, the odd brown. He said they were classy. He never liked anything flashy, not even signs. Why did I just think in the past tense? He's still alive. He's going to be fine! //  
  
I walk over to the bed and hang his coat, which I grabbed on the way out, over the beg post. I look down and him and have to look away.  
  
///That's not my brother! /// I want to yell that out loud, but I know that no one would do anything. ///Seto isn't like this. This person is too pale. And lifeless. Seto would never look like this. ///  
  
I look at his left arm and touch the bandages. They're mostly white, but in some places they are dyed red. I shiver and pull up a chair. I shiver again and take Seto's coat off the bedpost. I wrap it around me and sigh.  
  
"Big brother. What's wrong with you?" I ask. ***  
  
Yugi walked into the room and saw Mokuba sitting next to Kiaba.  
  
"Mokuba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes?" Mokuba asked, not looking away from his brother's face.  
  
"The doctors want you to call any other family members or very close friends of the family. Do you know any?"  
  
"Why do they want me to call?" Mokuba asked, glaring at Yugi. "They only want you to do that when the patient is dying! Seto. Is. Not. Dying."  
  
"No, Mokuba." Yugi lies. "They want you to call, because I can't look after you. Do you know any other family?"  
  
"We have no other family. Just me and Seto." Mokuba whispered. "I'll have to call Kimi. But she won't be in town 'til tomorrow."  
  
"Fine then." Yugi sighed. "I'll tell the doctors that this Kimi is coming tomorrow to look after you. Until then, you may stay with me."  
  
"I don't want to leave." Mokuba mutters, looking back at Kiaba.  
  
"Mokuba, you have to get some sleep and something to eat."  
  
"I WILL stay here." Mokuba growls. Yugi sighs again.  
  
"Mokuba, come on. Just for a few hours. I promise. Come back to my place and my grandfather will make you some dinner and then you can rest. I promise we'll come back early tomorrow."  
  
"But Seto." Mokuba protests.  
  
"I'll leave my number at the desk. They'll give us a call if anything happens."  
  
"I should stay." Mokuba mumbles, as Yugi leads him out the door. Yugi stops at the desk and when he turned back around, Mokuba was gone. Yugi ran back to Kiaba's room and saw Mokuba standing next to him.  
  
"I tried to tell him you needed me, but he insisted. I'm going to call Kimi tonight, so she'll be here soon. I hope you don't mind that I'm taking your coat. I grabbed it on the way out, but the doctors won't let you wear it. They said they need to see the wounds. I promise to come early tomorrow. I'll see you then." Mokuba whispered leaning down and trying to hug Kiaba. This only sort of worked, but Mokuba seemed happy enough, and he allowed himself to taken to Yugi's house. 


	4. Kimi

(AN: this flashback has no real purpose. I just felt like writing it.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 4: Kimi  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I was riding my bike down the street when a crack appeared out of nowhere. I hit it hard and went flying. Seto was there in an instant. I cried as he brought me inside and cleaned my skinned knee. It wasn't to bad, just a little blood, but it still hurt. When he was done, Seto told me to change into new pants. I came back down and he asked if I wanted to keep learning how to ride the two-wheeler. I shook my head.  
  
"Mokuba, just because you got hurt, doesn't mean you should run away from it. You're going to have to learn to ride sooner or later. You want to try again tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded, brushing my tears away. "Alright. You want some ice cream?"  
  
"Seto?" I asked. He looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you mad at me? For not being able to ride the two wheeler?" I asked, pushing my ice cream around.  
  
"Of course not!" he declared. "You're my brother. I never am angry with you. I never will be angry with you."  
  
"And you'll never let us get separated?"  
  
"Not unless it's for a short time or you say it's alright." Seto smiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yugi and Mokuba got out of the car and Yugi thanked Joey for the ride. Joey nodded and drove off. Yugi unlocked the door and lead Mokuba up the stairs to the apartment. Mokuba looked around and was surprise at the size of the rooms. He was so used to large, spacious rooms that the small size of every room took adjusting to. ///Not that I mind, I kind of likes small space, so does Seto. /// Mokuba thought. ///He says the house is really just a front for appearances, but he really likes our small beach house much better. ///  
  
Yugi lead Mokuba into a small area that was identified as the dining room. Mokuba let Yugi warm up some pasta for him to eat and when Mokuba was done the front door opened and an older man entered.  
  
"Yugi?" the man called.  
  
"Hello, Grandpa!" Yugi called back. "This is my friend Mokuba. Mokuba, this is my grandfather."  
  
"It is nice to meet you." Mokuba said politely, bowing like Seto taught him. The old man laughed and smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." He smiled. Mokuba nodded, but didn't smile.  
  
"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?" the man asked.  
  
"Mokuba needs a place to stay for the night. This is alright, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Yugi." The old man smiled, before going into the kitchen to make himself some dinner. Yugi lead Mokuba into a sleeping room, stripped the bed and put new sheets on.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight." Yugi told him. "I've got some PJ's you can borrow if you want. They're in the second drawer from the top. I'll leave you to get some sleep now."  
  
Mokuba nodded slightly and Yugi left the room. Mokuba looked around the room and found a phone. He picked it up and dialed Kimi's cell phone number. The phone rang once or twice before Kimi picked up.  
  
"Kimi Noriko." She answered.  
  
"Kimi, this is Mokuba." I answered.  
  
"Mokuba!" she exclaimed. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Are you traveling?"  
  
"Not yet but I'm a few hours ahead of schedule so I should be at my place by tomorrow evening. Why?"  
  
"Seto got really sick; he's in a coma. I also need a place to stay and Seto always did leave me with you when he went on trips." Mokuba explained. He heard Kimi gasp.  
  
"Oh my G-d. I'm on my way." Kimi told him. "I'm getting in my car now and I'm going to start driving home. Where are you now?"  
  
"At a friends house." Mokuba shrugged. "I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."  
  
"I'll see you then." Kimi said, before hanging up. Mokuba sighed and put the phone down. Some on knocked on the door and Mokuba opened it.  
  
"I just remembered. You said you were going to call someone to tell them about Kiaba." Yugi told him, holding out a cordless phone.  
  
"I already did. She's on her way."  
  
"What's her relation, if you don't mind me asking?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She and Seto are.engaged? Yes. Engaged." Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Oh." Yugi nodded. [This I've got to see!]  
  
***I glanced at the clock and waited for the second hand to pass the twelve. I got out of Yugi's bed and ran my fingers through my hair as I peeked into different rooms trying to find Yugi. I finally found him, curled up on the couch.  
  
"Yugi?" I whispered. He blinked and shook his head.  
  
"What?" he groaned.  
  
"Can we go to see Seto now?" I asked. "You said we could go early."  
  
"Not this early." Yugi mumbled, rolling over. Seto used to say the same thing, but I didn't think that it was wise to pummel Yugi into being awake. Seto always laughed and woak up, Yugi might not.  
  
"Come on Yugi!" I begged. Yugi sighed.  
  
"All right. Let me get some cereal, then we can go."  
  
"Thank you." I nodded. I watched Yugi pour some cereal into a bowl with one hand and call a cab with the other. He finished eating quickly and ran around, trying to find some clothes. When the cab finally arrived, Yugi was trying to get into some pants and drink a cup of coffee at the same time. We hurried out to the cab and went into the hospital. ***  
  
@@@I was about to follow Mokuba into Kiaba's room when I heard a yell. I ran back down the hall and saw a tall girl with super straight blond hair down her back and piercing blue eyes yelling at a nurse. The girl was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a black T-shirt. It was casual, but the way she made it look very sophisticated.  
  
"What do you mean you won't tell me where he is?" The girl yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. Family only." The nurse smiled politely.  
  
"Listen in a couple of months, I will be family, so just use your imagination." The girl groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry." The nurse repeated.  
  
"Not as sorry as I'll make you!" the girl threatened, clutching the desk. "Now tell me where Seto is or I'll."  
  
"Excuse me, are you looking for Seto Kiaba?" I asked, coming closer.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" the girl asked, her attitude completely changing from homicidal and enraged to polite and kind.  
  
"I am Yugi Mutoh." I told her. Suddenly Mokuba ran around the corner.  
  
"KIMI!" he squealed. The girl laughed and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"So am I." Kimi grinned, picking Mokuba up. Mokuba looked at the nurse.  
  
"Nurse, this is Kimi Noriko. She is my brother's fiancé."  
  
"Oh." The nurse blushed. "I am so sorry."  
  
"It's all right. Come on Mokuba, let's go see Seto, huh?" the girl smiled. @@@ 


	5. Awake

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 5: Awake  
  
%%% = Kimi's POV  
  
{.} = Kimi's thoughts  
  
Mokuba pointed the way for Kimi to go down the halls to Seto's room. She put him down onto the floor again and motioned for him to stay outside for a while, while she went in alone. Mokuba shrugged, sitting down on a chair but evidently knew not to follow. She went in and closed the door behind her.  
  
%%%I closed the door and turned to face Seto. He was so still. I saw the loving way his trench coat hand been used to cover him. {Mokuba loves Seto so much.} I pull the coat back and go outside and give it back to Mokuba. I come back in and stroke Seto's face. {He's so still.} I think sadly. I look down at Seto's arms and see the white bandages. I examined his left arm, not understanding why his arm was bandaged, then, with a sudden flash of horror, I realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh my G-d." I gasped, turning his arm over in my hands. I leaned closer and kissed his forehead. "Oh Seto! Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I think it was the first time." A voice spoke up from behind me. I turned and saw the Yugi kid.  
  
"I said I wanted to be alone." I told him. He shrugged.  
  
"Mokuba wanted me to thank you for giving him Seto's coat back. I also thought you might want company."  
  
"Well I don't." I told him coldly.  
  
"I was actually wondering how you could stand Kiaba." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"He's really sweet, once you get to know him." I smiled, looking back at Seto.  
  
"Get to know him? Ha! I don't want to get to know him." Yugi laughed.  
  
"See? Everyone judges him so fast; no one bothers to get to know him. Sure his temper is rather quick but he's smart and kind. It gets to you, you know? He has to run a business, watch Mokuba and deal with school. He doesn't have time for friends, so he cut them out all together. Everyone just assumes that he's stuck up and cold, but he'd do anything for someone he cared about. He's really nice. Like with Mokuba, Seto never gets mad at him. Disappointed sometimes, but never angry."  
  
"I see." Yugi said slowly. I smiled at Seto and brushed away a tear.  
  
"Did the doctor tell you what his chances are?" I asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"Not good." Yugi sighed. "There was a lot of blood loss."  
  
"Who found him?" I asked.  
  
"Mokuba. He was right there when it happened."  
  
"Seto wouldn't do that." I defended him, turning to face Yugi. I walked closer to Yugi, so my height could be more intimidating. "Not in front of Mokuba. He'd be to worried that Mokuba would become upset."  
  
"Well, Mokuba was pretty upset as it was." Yugi snorted.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be?!" I demanded, poking Yugi in the chest. I towered over him and the glare I was sending him was strong enough to melt an iceberg. "Your only relative tries to kill himself and you're the one who finds him?!"  
  
"Kimi?" a ragged voice asks from behind me. "Kimi?"  
  
"Seto?!" I ask, running to his side.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, trying to look around.  
  
"You're safe." I assure him, squeezing his hand. He tried to give me a feebly smile, but I pressed my finger down, stopping from talking. I sigh in relief as I heard the door shut. Seto shook my fingers away and tried to say something. I leaned closer to hear.  
  
"Where is Mokuba?" he asked.  
  
"He's outside." I told him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I'm just sorry." He repeated. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get much more out of him.  
  
"Why did you do it, Seto?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"I had to." He shrugged, wincing when his arm hit his side.  
  
"No one has to!" I told him. He turned his head to avoid my glare. "You promised Mokuba you wouldn't leave him! When did you think about him?"  
  
"I don't deserve." Seto started.  
  
"You were gonna bale out, is that it? How did you expect him to take it? Understand it?" I continued, not letting him finish.  
  
"I'm sorry." Seto repeated, getting his voice back.  
  
"And what about me? Huh? I love you, Seto! You were just going to leave me? For once in your life think about someone else but yourself! If not me, Mokuba! You are his big brother, now act like it!" I hissed spinning around and leaving the room. I got out of the room just in time, as my urge to slap him was growing by the second. %%%  
  
"It's alright." Mokuba told Yugi. Yugi looked at Mokuba who was calmly flipping through a magazine. "She always gets mad, storms out, comes back. He gives in; they kiss and make up. The furthest she got from the house is when they got in an argument about where the wedding would be. She stormed out and got halfway down the street before she ran back. That was a really gross make up."  
  
"You think they love each other?" Yugi asked, as he watched a few doctors come in to check on Kiaba.  
  
"No doubt. I think he might even love her more than me."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He lets her sleep in his bed sometimes. I really like Seto's bed. It's really large and it has a dark blue canopy. I think it's really pretty." Mokuba shrugged. Yugi eyes widened a bit, thinking that when Kimi was there, the color of the canopy was not what Kiaba was focusing on, but nodded.  
  
"I'm sure your brother loves you just as much as you love him." Yugi consoled Mokuba. He watched Kimi pull a cigarette pack out of her purse and start to turn it around. After a few minutes the doctor came out and Kimi rushed back in, put the cigarette pack back in her purse.  
  
%%%I saw the doctors coming out of Seto's room and ran back in. I felt really bad that I had snapped at him. He was sitting there, staring at the disgusting hospital food in front of him, and looking very unhappy but kind of vacant. I grinned and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I got mad Seto." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"It's alright." Seto nodded his eyes still vacant. I waited for him to say that he was the one who was wrong, but he didn't say it.  
  
"Do you want to see Mokuba?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be.wait, no. He shouldn't be seeing me like this." Seto sighed, the vacant look leaving his eyes and he looking at the ground.  
  
"He's going to wonder." I reminded him. "Besides he saw you when you were much worse."  
  
"Damn." Kiaba breathed. "I was hoping that was just a dream."  
  
"What do you remember?" I asked gently.  
  
"I was falling towards the door. I hit it pretty hard. It opened and I fell out on to the hallway wood floor. I remember him looking down at me with this look in his eyes. I never want to see that again."  
  
"I know." I whispered, hugging him close. "I know. I was going to pick something's up for you."  
  
"Pick things up?" Seto asked me.  
  
"Like another set of clothes. Toothbrush. Anything else you want?"  
  
"My shaving kit." Seto whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry." I told him. {Oh, G-d! He really does wants to die!} "Anything else? I can't bring you anything like that."  
  
"Some aspirin?"  
  
"I'm sure I can find something." I grin. I kiss him again and leave the room. Mokuba ran up to me. He was wearing Seto's coat, which trailed on the ground.  
  
"Is he okay? Can I see him?"  
  
"No, Mokuba. He's really tired, and the doctors don't want him to get too tired. But I'm going to your house to grab a few things for him. You want to come? You can help." I tell him. His frown turns into a smile and he nods.  
  
"May Yugi come? I want to show him my home!" Mokuba begged. I sighed; I could see why Seto had such a hard time saying no to him. I nod and Mokuba ran off, probably to look for Yugi.%%% 


	6. Pills

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 6: Pills  
  
***I got out of the car and closed my door. ///I really like Kimi's car, but Seto never liked it. He always said that is was too flashy. I don't think silver is too flashy but Seto would never agree to buying one, so I guess I'm stuck with sleek black Mercedes. ///  
  
"Come on in." I motioned for Yugi and Kimi to follow me. I pull a set of house keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. Yugi and Kimi follow me in and hung up their coats. I was wearing Seto's coat, which was a bit long on me, but I wasn't going to take it off. Kimi sent me to look for a bag to put the stuff in while she and Yugi went upstairs. ***  
  
Kimi pushed the door open and looked around. She stepped in and started rummaging through drawers, trying to find some sets of clothes. She turned to face Yugi, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Look in the closet and see if you can find a pair of black shoes." Kimi directed him. Yugi shrugged and opened the door. He glanced around and ran his hand along the top shelf. His hand hit something and it fell of the shelf onto his head.  
  
"OW!" Yugi exclaimed. His picked up the bottle and read the label. "Aspirin."  
  
"Oh, that's right! Seto wanted some." Kimi exclaimed, taking the bottle back from Yugi. Yugi shrugged and ran his hand further back on the top shelf.  
  
"Hey! There are more!" Yugi told Kimi. Kimi went over and looked at the top shelf.  
  
"Oh my!" Kimi muttered. "Seto's got tons!"  
  
"Tons of what?" Mokuba asked from the doorway.  
  
"Mokuba, do you know why Seto's got so many bottles of aspirin?"  
  
"He has more?" Mokuba asked, the color draining from his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dumped one bottle in the toilet so Seto couldn't take any more."  
  
"Why would this bother you? People get headaches you know." Kimi shrugged.  
  
"Not at the rate Seto was getting them. He took pills every night!" Mokuba said. Suddenly he gasped. "I must have been giving Seto those headaches. It's all my fault!"  
  
"No, Mokuba, It's not your fault!" Kimi insisted, but Mokuba wouldn't listen. He ran back into his own room and locked the door. Kimi listened at the keyhole and heard him crying.  
  
"See if you can get him out." Kimi told Yugi. I'm going to the hospital. Can you drive?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't have a car." Yugi blushed. Kimi tossed him a set of keys.  
  
"When you get Mokuba out drive to the hospital in Seto's car. Mokuba can show you where it is." Kimi told him, before running out the door to her own car, and driving away.  
  
Kimi rushed down the halls of the hospital and caught her breath before walking into Seto's room.  
  
"Hey." He smiled.  
  
"Hey." Kimi grinned back, kissing him lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Did you bring me some aspirin?" Seto asked.  
  
"I found them, but I forgot to ask you. Which of the fifty bottles do you want?" Kimi asked sarcastically, pulling a bottle out of her purse. She waved it in front of his face but kept it just out of arms reach.  
  
"What?" Seto asked, his eyes following the movement of the bottle.  
  
"Don't think I didn't find out! I asked Mokuba why you had so many pills and he said you took them every night. I can read between the lines, you know! You're an addict!"  
  
"Give me the pills!" Seto demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"No! And another thing! I was wondering why you didn't just ask a doctor for some pills, but now I know why! You knew they'd catch on to your addiction. How long did you think it would be before Mokuba got really worried and told someone, huh?"  
  
"Mokuba knows?" Seto asked.  
  
"Knows? He was dumping your pills!" Kimi yelled.  
  
"Damn it! Give me the pills!" Seto begged.  
  
"No! Just try and make me!" Kimi sneered challenging him.  
  
"Bring it on Bitch!" Seto shot back. Kimi slammed the bottle into the floor and backhanded him across the face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled. He tried to defend himself while she tried to strangle him. Suddenly they both turned as the door opened.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Kimi?"  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Kimi smiled, coldly. "You can explain it to him."  
  
"What does she mean, big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Nothing. Kimi's just upset about something."  
  
"Like when she just wanted to sigh some papers to say you were married but you wanted to get married in a church? You said it was just for appearances."  
  
"I know. You remember how we settled on having a small wedding?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded. "Well, Kimi and I are going to work something out in this issue."  
  
"She was very upset, Seto." Mokuba whispered. "I've never seen her try to hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry." Seto assured Mokuba. "Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Positive." Seto smiled. "Now how have you been?"  
  
"Okay. Yugi made me some really good pasta last night."  
  
"Yugi?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yea, He took me home with him and drove me to the hospital this morning. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine. I'm just going to have a talk with him. Could you send him in?"  
  
"Sure, big brother." Mokuba smiled, glad to be able to help. Yugi came in a few minutes later and raised and eyebrow instead of voicing his question.  
  
"How much do you want?" Kiaba asked.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. Your house isn't a motel 6, so taking Mokuba on for the night must have been a tough job. He also said you gave him pasta to eat. What next? Did he call Kimi on your phone bill?"  
  
"Actually, I think he did." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"See? My brother cost you money and time. How much do you want for that?" Kiaba asked, picking a checkbook up from a bedside table.  
  
"I don't want any money!" Yugi protests. Kiaba sighed.  
  
"No one does anything for nothing. Let's see. Five hundred dollars. Should that cover it?" Kiaba asked, taking a pen out of his pocket.  
  
"Five hundred dollars?!" Yugi sputtered.  
  
"No? Alright. One thousand. Fair?"  
  
"One thousand?" Yugi coughed. He was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Look, if this money isn't enough, then just name a price so we can both get on with our day."  
  
"It's just.I didn't think you'd be offering this much! I figure a couple twenties for the pasta and phone bill and only that because you're insisting. I never dreamed you would offer me a couple hundred!"  
  
"You also had to watch him." Kiaba reminded Yugi. Yugi groaned. He probably wouldn't be able to argue Kiaba's money away, so he randomly picked a number.  
  
"Two hundred." Yugi shrugged. Seto nodded and wrote the check. Yugi took it and folded it, putting it in his pocket. "Thank you."  
  
Seto nodded and lay back on his bed. Yugi closed the door softly behind him and left.  
  
'See, Seto! Yugi did want money! No one does anything for free. Two hundred dollars? I must have raised him poorly. See? I can't be trusted with Mokuba! I don't deserve him.' Kiaba though, a tear running down his check. 


	7. Checks (Kimi is not abusive!!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 7: Checks  
  
@@@I walked down the hall, fingering the check Kiaba had given me, turning it over and over again in my pocket. I had just checked on Mokuba, but he seemed contented to just wait outside Kiaba's room. I gave him my cell phone number and home number, in case he needed help, though he would be going to Kimi's apartment for the night. I was going to drive home in Seto's car but I planed to drop it off at his home and walk back to mine. I looked over and saw Kimi arguing with the nurse at the front desk again.  
  
"Look, I'll be there!" Kimi sighed.  
  
"Ma'am, It's not that we don't trust you but he is depressed."  
  
"No shit!" Kimi groaned. "That's why I'm gonna be there. How can a person possibly start to feel better about them self when the doctors won't let anything sharper than a plastic knife near them?"  
  
"Mrs. Kiaba," The nurse pleaded.  
  
"Excuse me? It's still Miss Noriko. Look, if you don't trust me with my fiancé, just say it! I can take it. It's not like I'm even going to be letting him do the shaving." Kimi muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Alright. You may help your fiancé shave as long as you use the razor we give you, keep the door open and give the razor back to us when you are done. It's not that we don't trust you; it's just that depressed people can act strangely."  
  
"We'll see." Kimi muttered, taking the razor from the nurse. Kimi went past me and I stopped her.  
  
"Kimi." I nodded.  
  
"Yugi." She said, forcing a smile.  
  
"If you're on your way back to Kiaba's room, would you please give him back this check?"  
  
"Give him back?"  
  
"He wanted to pay me for watching Mokuba, and to making him stop pressing me to take the money he was offering, I randomly threw out the number two hundred. I didn't really want it and it struck me that you might be able to give it back to him."  
  
"I'll try." Kimi shrugged, taking the check from my outstretched hand. "But he might not take it. He hates owing people things. Moneys just the easiest method to pay people back with."  
  
"I understand." I told her. She smiled again and continued down the hall. @@@  
  
Kimi eased the door open and slipped into Seto's room. He was lying down and seemed to be crying. Kimi sighed and nudged him gently. He opened his eyes but didn't smile.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I got mad." Kimi sighed.  
  
"It's fine. I really shouldn't have called you a bitch. I was kind of stressed." Seto said blushing.  
  
"Hey, It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Kimi joked. She looked at the floor and kicked the pills under his bed, planning to clean them up later. "I want to apologize."  
  
"Great." Seto said without feeling. "Why don't we go out to dinner and I can eat with my plastic knife?"  
  
"Seto, you know it's for your own good." Kimi tried to reason.  
  
"My own good, huh? How do you know what's for my own good?" Seto asked, turning on his side so he wouldn't have to face her. Kimi rolled her eyes and turned so that she sat next to him, her back touching his.  
  
"Alright then." Kimi sighed, exasperatedly. "For Mokuba's good and mine."  
  
'Little does she know.' Kiaba laughed to himself. 'I did all this for Mokuba, only I failed him. I will not fail him again. Next time I will succeed.'  
  
"Well?" Kimi asked. "Don't you want to know what I brought you to apologize?"  
  
Seto shrugged and Kimi sighed, taking the razor out of her pocket.  
  
"I though you might be feeling disgusting so I managed to let the staff allow me a razor. We have to keep the door open and your going to have to let me shave for you. Is this alright?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Fine," Kiaba shrugged, sitting up. 'I'll just steal it.' He told himself.  
  
"Alright." Kimi smiled. She pulled out a bit of shaving cream and began to put it on Kiaba's face. "Hold still."  
  
"I know, I know." Kiaba complained as Kimi brought the razor down. Seto, suddenly, reached up and grabbed her hand with the razor clenched in it.  
  
"Seto!" Kimi screamed, as he pulled the razor from her hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
He did answer but only brought the razor down to meet his right arm. Her eyes widened and she tried to block the cut.  
  
"OW!" she screamed. He looked down and saw the razor embedded in the back of her hand, blood running down it.  
  
"Oh my G-d." He whispered trying to pull the bed sheets up to cover the wound. "Kimi."  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kim screamed, pulling away, pulling the razor out of her hand and flinging it across the room. She grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her hand to catch the blood. She looked back at him clutching her hand to her chest, her eyes betraying her sense of bewilderment. "You hurt me Seto? Why?"  
  
"Kimi, I didn't mean to." Seto started.  
  
"No, but you wanted to hurt yourself? Who are you? I don't seem to know you any more. This isn't like you!" Kimi insisted. "What happened? I don't understand. I don't want to!"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kiaba pleaded, trying to reach out and help her. She pulled away even further.  
  
"So am I!" Kimi whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Seto, the wedding is off. I'm taking Mokuba and you won't see him again until I see the old Seto back. You need help. Please Seto, I am begging you. Get some."  
  
"Kimi, please!" Seto implored. She ignored him and made her way across the room. Suddenly she turned and faced him. He looked at her eyes and saw the deep hurt, confusion, and pain he was causing her.  
  
"Yugi wanted me to give you your check back. He didn't want any money, Seto. He just wanted to help. I want to help to Seto, but I'm too afraid to. I don't want to be afraid." Kimi whispered, dropping the check on the floor. Seto watched her go and let the horror wash over him.  
  
'I hurt them. I hurt Mokuba. I hurt Kimi. How could I? But Kimi, afraid? She isn't afraid of anything. But me. Oh G-d! I scare Kimi! I scare her! I'm such a monster! And Yugi. He just wanted to help. They all do. How could I be so stupid?' Kiaba asked himself, ignoring the nurses and doctor who were swarming in the room and grabbing the razor and other sharp objects in the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kimi." Seto whispered, lying back down on his bed, surrounded by his own thoughts. "So very sorry." 


	8. One Year Later (The End!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Chapter 8: One year later  
  
~One year later~  
  
@@@I opened the door and brought the mail in. [Bill for Grandpa.bill for me.some junk mail. postcard for Grandpa.letter for me.bill for me to pay.and another bill for Grandpa.] I tossed the bills the Grandpa had agreed to pay on the table and put his postcard there as well. I tossed the junk mail in the recycling along with yesterday's paper, which I had found in the kitchen. I went to my room and, throwing my bills on the bed, opened the letter.  
  
"Dear Yugi Mutoh, We are pleased to invite you to the wedding of Seto Kiaba and Kimi Noriko on June 10th. Please RSVP to this address by June 1st."  
  
I flipped through the other papers and smiled. [So their finally getting married. It was very nice of them to invite me.] I grinned and was about to RSVP when a note fluttered to the ground. I bent over and picked it up, reading the handwritten note.  
  
"Yugi- I've sent this note early so because I wish to ask you to be my best man. It would be my honor. Kimi and I would also like you to know that any friends you wish to bring are also very welcome. Thank you. -Seto"  
  
I read the note again and again. [He wants me to be his best man?] I wondered. [But why? I mean, of course, I will, but why me?]  
  
I shrugged and picked up the phone to call Joey and Tristan. I extended the invitation to both of them and they excepted. I hung up and sat there, considering for a minute weather or not to call Tea's house. I decided that it would be best to call. I called but she wasn't home, so I left a message, extending Seto's invitation to her. @@@  
  
###It was June 10th and I was more nervous then I had ever been before. I looked at Mokuba who gave me the thumbs up sigh and a smile. I smiled back and looked at Yugi who nodded and squeezed my shoulder.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Damn straight!" I muttered. I looked at Kimi who was coming down the aisle. She grinned at me and I smiled back. She was wearing a simple blue dress we had settled on. I decided I like it a lot better than any traditional wedding dresses she could have chosen. We had barred the press from the wedding but couldn't stop them from trying to snap pictures from outside. I smiled at her and went through the motions, not really paying attention 'til the 'I do's' came. He asked her first and I looked at her. 'Does she really want to marry me?' I wondered. I think the question might have showed because she squeezed my hand and said, "I do." The priest turned to me and asked the question. Without hesitation I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I do." I grinned. The priest said something else but I had already leaned in and kissed her. I felt her sweet lips and heard a few cheers and one or two catcalls. I ran my thumb down the back of her hand and felt the scar I had given her. She must have known I was felling bad about that because she squeezed my hand again and kissed me harder. We finally stopped kissing and I say Mokuba roll his eyes.  
  
"Please! Get a room." Mokuba muttered, causing Kimi, Yugi and I to laugh. Still laughing, Kimi and I walked down the aisle, Man and Wife. ###  
  
Kiaba and Kimi stepped off the dance floor at the reception and went over to the food table.  
  
"Kiaba!" a voice called. They turned to face the voice and saw Yugi, Tristan, and Joey, Tea and Yugi's grandfather. "We just wanted to thank you for the invitation."  
  
"Your quite welcome." Kimi smiled. "But I'm afraid that I don't know most of you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugi blushed. "That's Tea, my grandfather, Joey and Tristan."  
  
"I should have known that the barking Chihuahua would have been invited." Kiaba mumbled.  
  
"I heard that." Joey sneered. "And the only reason I'm not pummeling you is because it's your wedding day."  
  
"I know." Kiaba shrugged, smiling smugly. Yugi's grandfather and Tristan soon wandered off in search of other conversation and Joey was forcefully dragged onto the dance floor by Tea so he wouldn't try to beat Kiaba into the ground (Note the word TRY). Kimi went to mingle with the other guests, leaving Kiaba and Yugi alone.  
  
"Yugi, I've been meaning to thank you." Kiaba said slowly, feeling very embarrassed. 'I can't believe I've just said thank you! I hate it when I owe people things!'  
  
"What for?" Yugi asked, also feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You remember a year ago when I got really.sick?" Kiaba asked, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Of course." Yugi nodded.  
  
"Well, I know you gave up a lot of your time watching Mokuba." Kiaba shrugged. "And there was the whole check thing."  
  
"You did get that back, didn't you?" Yugi asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I did. In fact, it was one of the things that helped me."  
  
"Oh." Yugi said, not pushing the subject. They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Yugi worked up the courage to ask him the question that he had wanted to ask for a while. "So, are you still getting help?"  
  
"Yea. Kimi's really worried about me, so we cut a deal. I go to counseling once a week and she'll quit smoking. It's really helped me, but I still don't think Kimi fully trusts me yet."  
  
"How do you mean?" Yugi asked, taking a drink from a waiter.  
  
"Well, for one thing, she's locked all shaving things, hers included, into a vault and changes the combination all the time. I have to ask her to shave. She also locks the medicine chest. This is the part that really gets me. She has two keys made and while she keeps one, she gives the other one to Mokuba. Jeez! It is completely humiliating."  
  
"She's just worried for you." Yugi said, trying to reassure Kiaba. He raised his glass and sipped his drink.  
  
"I know." Kiaba sighed sipping his as well. "I even gave up drinking for her. By the way, that's sparkling cider. I didn't want any alcohol here."  
  
"So you don't drink and Kimi doesn't smoke?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yea, no destructive habits for us." Kiaba laughed, sipping his drink. "I suppose it's a good idea though. Mokuba doesn't need any negative role models."  
  
Yugi nodded. They stood there silently for a minute and watched as most of the guests said their good-byes and left. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Joey, Tea and Yugi's grandfather were the only ones still there when Yugi looked over to see a little black haired boy creeping up behind Kiaba. The boy signaled for Yugi to be silent and he agreed by not saying a word. Kiaba was almost finished his drink when Mokuba suddenly jumped up behind him.  
  
"BOO!" Mokuba yelled, startling Kiaba and causing him to spill his drink.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kimi giggled.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that Mokuba!" Kiaba laughed chasing after him. The chase pursued until Kiaba grabbed Mokuba from behind and started to tickle him madly.  
  
"Yugi.Kimi." Mokuba called through fits of giggles. "Help.me!"  
  
"Oh alright." Kimi sighed, going over and tickling Kiaba. Mokuba caught his breath and then went to help Kimi.  
  
"No.fair! Two.against one!" Seto choked out.  
  
"You know," Joey said after a while. "I find that rather disturbing."  
  
"Oh yea?" Tea asked. "I think it's sweet."  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" Joey snorted. Tea narrowed her eyes and grabbed Joey. He looked surprised until she began to tickle him. "Hey! Yugi, help me out!"  
  
"Sorry." Yugi grinned, trying to hold back laughs. "You're on your own."  
  
Joey managed to escape Tea, but Mokuba caught him and began to tickle him. After a few minutes they were all (yes, even grandpa) engaged in a tickle fight. Kiaba managed to slip away and a few minutes later him came back with a camera. He managed to snap three or four pictures before people noticed.  
  
"Seto!" Kimi yelled. "Come back with that!"  
  
"Not on your life!" Kiaba yelled back, still snapping pictures. "I've got pictures of everyone!"  
  
"That's not fair!" Joey protested. "Now give us back the camera!"  
  
"MAKE ME FIDO!" Kiaba yelled. Joey narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Get him!" Joey snarled, smoke coming out of his ears. Everyone got up and began chasing Kiaba, laughing and joking the whole time.  
  
'I don't think I've ever been this happy.' Kiaba thought, as he ran away from the others. (AN: Yes I know this ending sucks!) 


End file.
